Which
by Sapphire Leia
Summary: La soberbia humana ha sido capaz, por muchos años, de hacer y lograr cualquier cosa a cualquier costo sin importar las consecuencias. Aquello llevó a jurar a una Famiglia que Reborn moriría sin importar qué, ni siquiera si eso destruía un corazón o un razonamiento. R27 AU.


**Hallo a todos... tiempo sin subir nada 8D me justifico... no he tenido nada bueno para mostrar hasta ahora y eso creo xD ya lo decidirán ustedes -porque sé que al menos una persona leerá(?)- sin mas les dejo~**

**Nota 1: el fic va dedicado a mi boss que no me paga(?) y como es semi anónimo se le conoce como Di'Leader... o Reborn, así le conozco yo xD feliz San Valentín mega atrasado! (L)**

**Nota 2: en cuanto se llegue a la parte de un asterisco (*) en el fic, es que a partir de allí comenzará el final alterno al capítulo siguiente.**

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, ni tampoco la temática en la que está basado el fic ya que pertenece a un juego de terror psicológico llamado "Which".**

* * *

Reborn es conocido en el mundo de la mafia por ser alguien que sabe lo que hace, efectivo en cuanto a realizar un trabajo se refiere, preciso al saber lo que hay que hacer y el modo de hacerlo pero por sobre todo se le conoce que es alguien que va a sus aires, no se ajusta al ritmo de nadie y tampoco quiere que lo hagan con el suyo; es una persona bastante solitaria por decisión propia, con sus reglas y trampas, nadie que le conozca dir a algo bueno de sus relaciones personales si es que existe alguna; tan solo era un asesino a sueldo que vivía su vida bajo su percepto sin necesidad de confiar o depender de alguien y eso, era una desventaja clara para sus múltiples enemigos que buscaban deshacerse de l. El no poder tener una forma efectiva para matarlo y desconocer puntos d biles los hac a arrinconarse cada vez mas a la desesperaci n, el orgullo herido por un nico hombre al que nadie puede matar y seg n habladur as de la gente, invencible.

Una de las familias mas peligrosas de Italia decidió poner a prueba su propia soberbia al declarar públicamente que se encargar n de eliminar a Reborn y dejar a la familia Vongola expuesta ya que sin él, un ataque en su contra podría marcar el inicio del fin de aquél poder o con el que se hicieron con los a os de Vongola Primo. Y aunque el resto de ese mundo no daba fe ni credibilidad a lo dicho, de todas formas ya se estaba haciendo un plan que pudiera resultar.

...

Crearon a un humano artificial aprovechando los intereses del científico mas reconocido en el lugar, Verde, quien no tiene bandos a pertenecer y solo ayuda a quien le ayude y por lo tal es que se logró tal haza a en la rama de la biología; un humano que, internamente es pura maquinaria y cables incomprensibles, por fuera es una réplica exacta de un ser vivo. La textura de su piel al tacto, su cabello, ojos, y hasta sus movimientos asemejan perfectamente el comportamiento humano. Era un logro al completo pero no era suficiente si querían deshacerse de alguien invencible, la razón de aquello se debía a que el científico hizo lo que le vino en gana con el proyecto y el humano al que ayudó a crear tenía en apariencia la edad y estatura de un chico de quince años, no ayudaría para nada su apariencia aunque quizás pudieran usarla de arma, el hecho de que se vea inocente pudiera darles la ventaja de acercarse a Reborn sin levantar sospecha, aunque no apostaban mucho a ese plan; nadie era tan ignorante como para confiar en cualquier persona en este tipo de trabajos.

*Para evitar que la máquina hiciera un mayor daño, Verde omitió el darle un cerebro para que pensase por sí mismo ya que, después de todo, no ocupará pensar si solo seguirá órdenes de un montón de ineptos que no saben apreciar un buen trabajo en pos de algo mejor que eliminar a alguien por puro quererlo, además, no está a favor de Reborn pero sí lo necesita vivo para seguir estudiando sus movimientos y reacciones as que todos ganaban, o eso creyó.

Aquél chico artificial fue presentado como "Tsuna", un extranjero que está de visita por la hermosa Italia y que no sabía en qué sitios se metía al momento de buscar a Reborn. Fue introducido en los barrios bajos a recolectar información y el chiquillo iba felizmente a realizar sus labores hasta que logró encontrarse inevitablemente con quien buscaba aunque eso ninguno de los dos lo sabía.

Tsuna estaba metido en un buen lío ya que un grupo de delincuentes lo habían arrinconado y esperaban a robarle cualquier cosa que tuviera de valor y después matarlo, total, uno menos en el mundo nadie lo notará , pero no lo lograron ya que el azabache que iba de paso logró ponerlo a salvo al inmiscuirse en la batalla, pero no fue para bien. Le apuntó en la frente con el cañón de su pistola y esperaba que entendiera cual era su nueva posición en todo aquello pero el castaño tan solo sonrió en agradecimiento, no parecía temerle al asesino pese a la amenaza latente que tenía delante; Reborn no sabía si era estupidez o agallas las que movían al chico así que se encargó de averiguarlo y así saber si valía o no la pena el dejarle vivir.

...

Nadie se creía que el plan estuviese resultando, muy lento, pero poco a poco se ve a el fruto del esfuerzo. El castaño era bastante persistente al encontrarse con Reborn cada que puede y al otro, en un inicio lo golpeaba, pateaba, le disparaba cerca suyo para espantarlo y aunque lo lograba siempre volvía y aunque ya estaba harto de la situación, lentamente se iba resignando; aquél chico no se rendía tan fácilmente y su presencia pronto formó algo cotidiano en la vida del asesino, no eran muchos los sentimientos pero comenzaba a tener algo por él, quizás era la única persona que todavía regresaba a hablarle como si nada hubiese pasado cuando el día anterior casi le tira un brazo al desesperarse por no quitárselo de encima; ya no sabía si era la estupidez del momento, pero estaba seguro que ese chico no se iría de su lado, y se encargará de que nadie lo quite de allí.

El tiempo voló a cosa de un año y la "relación-no-relación" de esos dos parecía avanzar hasta que llegó el momento del plan final, ya no se podían entretener mas. Se le dijo a Tsuna que debía matar a Reborn y el castaño, pese a que acató la orden sin titubeos, de todas formas estaba curioso, se preguntaba el porqué querían que el azabache muriese si éste ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de ellos. Aquél detalle no estaba contemplado, de que si no tiene una razón de peso el chico no se movilizaría y de todas formas, aunque supiera los motivos de nada serviría puesto que no son entendibles para una máquina que no razona por sí mismo.

Tras analizarlo un poco se dio con la novedad de la falta de un cerebro dentro de la máquina, creyendo que quizás no lo vio necesario de instalar Verde o que lo haya olvidado por lo que ellos mismos se dan a la tarea de crearlo e instalarlo.

Una vez Tsuna obtuvo el cerebro fue capaz de pensar en muchas cosas, la mayoría sobre Reborn y su misión; y de todo aquello una de esas cosas en las que pensaba era la que sus creadores querían que tuviese mas presente y era el hecho de que él era un asesino famoso, sanguinario y en fin, fue una tarea bastante sencilla el llenarle la cabeza de cada cosa que era Reborn al pobre muchacho, algunas eran ciertas y miles mas eran inventos para darle mas pretextos al castaño de realizar su labor. Todo aquello rondando en su mente lo volvió sombrío, inestable, Reborn lo supo o al menos en parte en cuanto se reunió con él, como era ya su costumbre; pero cuando quiso ver cual era el problema se apartó lo mas deprisa que pudo ya que Tsuna intentó clavarle un cuchillo, comenzando una pelea que, a gusto del azabache, no tenía sentido a menos que se estuviese vengando de las cosas que le había hecho anteriormente pero igualmente, ya no tenía sentido aquello.

La pelea bien duró unas largas horas y aunque al principio iba ganando Reborn poco a poco se fue quedando en desventaja al ver al castaño inmutable, sin cansarse, recibiendo cada vez menos golpes de parte de su agresor aunque si tuvo un efecto secundario ya que el brazo que le había quedado frágil por la última vez que estuvo con él se le desprendió y quedó olvidado en algún punto. Después de aquella noche nadie volvió a ver a ninguno, no se sabe si la máquina logró su cometido o fue hecha pedazos por Reborn, lo cierto es que no se volvió a saber de él, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Es todo por el momento, en cuanto desarrolle (mañana, sino pégenme por perezosa) el capítulo restante lo subiré para que no se queden con las dudas xD para quienes conocen el juego que mencioné sabrán que así es la mecánica, primero se sabe las consecuencias de tener solo el cerebro y luego solo un corazón, no desesperen~**

**Well, por mi parte es todo, y disculpen las faltas de ortografía D: estaba muy bien el texto hasta que lo pasé a aquí y se jodió todo.**

**Nos vemos~**


End file.
